대한연합왕국/ 석유수급
대한연합왕국의 석유 전쟁 - 석유를 향한 대한연합왕국의 집념. 60년대 이전 대한연합왕국을 비롯한 대부분의 나라는 석탄이 주요 에너지였다. 물론 영국은 1911년 처칠에 의해 석유로의 급속한 전환을 시도하지만, 대부분의 아시아 국가들은 석탄, 또는 나무를 주 연료로 사용하던 시절이었다. 그리고 석유는 주로 공업과 군대에서 쓰던 물자였다. 대경유전과 승리유전, 요하유전 등으로 미국의 석유 수출 금지에 대응했던 구 대한제국이지만 제 2차 세계대전에서 패망하면서 중국이랑 요북친왕국의 유전인 각각 승리유전과 대경유전은 그 개발이랑 권리에 대해서는 손을 떼게 되었다. 요하 유전만이 남은 상황이나 소비가 줄었다. 이유는 군대의 폐지와 전시경제의 해체도 이유였다. 그런데, 한국의 석유 소비에 중대한 전환점을 마련하는 사건이 발생한다. 바로 중국의 비극인 중국전쟁이다. 한국 석유사를 다루는 논문이나 The Prize는 공통적으로 중국전쟁이 한국의 에너지 소비 패턴을 바꾸었다고 말한다. The Prize는 이렇게 설명한다. “With the end of occupation and the China war, Korea embarked on its remarkable process of economic growth."(점령 정치의 종식과 중국전쟁으로 대한연합왕국은 급속한 경제 성장을 시작하게 된다.) 중국전쟁 특수로 대한연합왕국의 외환보유고가 급격히 증가하게 된다. 이러한 상황에서 한국은 증가한 재원으로 중유 수입을 크게 늘리면서 공업용 에너지가 급격히 석유로 대체된다. 이전 보다 석유의 중요성이 더 커진 한국은 중동 진출을 모색하게 되었다. 당시 60년대 초반의 중동은 영-미의 세븐 시스터즈가 장악하고 있었고, 이탈리아의 마테이가 어렵사리 도전장을 내밀던 상황이었다. 바로 이 무렵 대한연합왕국이나 일본 또한 중동에 진출하게 되는 것이다. 한국은 이탈리아 Eni사의 마테이처럼 산유국과 반분 원칙을 깨고 아라비아 왕국에 직접 진출해서 석유 개발권을 획득한다. 한국은 석유 수익의 45%,아라비아 왕국이 55%를 갖는 조건으로 아라비아 왕국에 Arabian Oil Company라는 석유회사를 설립하게 된다. 그리고 1959년에 처음으로 시추를 시작해서 1960년에 생산을 개시한다. 이 당시 대한연합왕국 산업통상부는 이 사업을 국가사업(national project)로 간주하고 한국의 정유사들이나 여러 정유동맹사들로 하여금 이 사업에서 생산되는 원유를 도입하게 한다. 일종의 의무 도입 형태를 추정되고 당시 기록으로도 의무 도입이었다. 이러한 시도의 결과 60년대 중반 Arabian Oil Company는 대한연합왕국 내 석유공급의 15%의 비중을 차지하게 된다. 당시는 영국과 미국계 메이저 석유회사가 석유 탐사, 생산부터 정제,판매에 이르기까지 석유 사업 전반을 수직적으로 통합하여 운영하는 시대였다. 따라서 비산유국들은 석유 공급을 전적으로 메이저에 의존하던 시기였다. 그러나 한국에 이어서 이를 벤치마킹한 일본은 메이저 이외의 공급 통로를 확보하고자 했던 것이지다. 한국은 Arabian Oil Company를 통해 15% 비중의 자체적인 공급원(Independent source of oil)을 갖추게 되었고 일본도 아라비아 왕국의 아라비안 오일 컴퍼니, 아로코와 합작하였다. 이러한 한국의 시도가 195~60년대라는 이른 시기에 이루어졌다는 것은 한국의 근현대사와도 관련이 있을 것이다. The Prize는 한국과 일본의 진주만 공습을 비중 있게 다룬다. 한국과 일본이 진주만을 공격한 이유에 대해서 대다수의 자료들은 태평양 함대를 단숨에 제압하기 위함이라고 한다. 군사적으로 아주 틀린 말은 아닐 것이나 The Prize는 더 근본적인 이유를 제시한다. 경제적인 이유로 바로 인도네시아의 석유때문이다. 진주만 공습은 인도네시아 수마트라와 보르네오 섬 등에서 생산되는 석유 자원을 미국 함대의 방해 없이 안전하게 일본과 한국으로 수송하기 위함이라는 것이다. 즉, 하와이의 진주만 공격은 한국과 일본 원유 수송 라인의 측면(flank) 방어용이고, 더 근본적인 목적은 동남아로부터 안전한 석유 운송이라는 것이다. 물론 구 대한제국이라는 석유창고가 있었으나 그들은 완전히 이해관계가 일치하지는 않는 동맹이었고 일본은 대한제국의 영향력 아래에 있는 승리유전과 대한제국령의 요하유전, 공동통치지만 대경유전의 지배권은 대한제국에 있던 상황에서 이를 의존하기 싫었다. 화태도의 석유 자원이 있었으나 표면적으로는 그것이 적어보인 것도 요인이다. 진주만 공습 6개월 전인 1941년 6월에 나치 독일이 전격적으로 소련을 침공한다. 이로 인해 한국과 일본은 중대한 선택의 기로에 서게 된다. 히틀러가 소련의 동쪽을 공격하는 동안, 한국과 일본은 소련의 서쪽인 시베리아를 공격할지, 아니면 동남아를 계속 공격할지에 대해 선택을 해야 하는 상황이었다. 그러나 이미 한소, 일소 상호불가침 조약을 맺은 상황이며 두 나라는 나치 독일의 동맹이었어도 이해 관계가 달랐다. 결국은 한국과 일본, 특히 일본의 선택은 자원 확보를 위한 남진이었다. 한국과 일본은 1941년 7월, 프랑스령 인도차이나를 공격하게 되고, 미국의 루즈벨트 정부는 한국과 일본에 대해 석유금수조치(Oil embargo)을 단행하게 된다. 그로부터 5개월 후인 1941년 12월에 한국과 일본은 진주만을 기습한다. 진주만 공습 직전과 직후, 한국과 일본은 동남아 전선이랑 태평양 전선에서 승승장구하게 된다. 당시 필리핀에 주둔하고 있던 매카서 장군도 호주로 퇴각하게 되는데, 매카서는 “나는 반드시 돌아온다”(I shall return)이라는 말을 남긴 것은 유명하다. 대한-대일 석유금수조치 하에서 한국보다 석유 자원에 대한 여유가 덜 한 일본은 동남아로부터의 석유 운송로 확보가 중요한 과제였다. 또한 장기적으로 자체적인 석유 공급원이 없어 미국에게 아님 한국에게 석유공급의 대부분을 의존하는 입장에서는 외교적 지위의 확보도 대동아 공영권이라는 그들만의 목표도 어려운 상태였다. 대한제국 역시도 석유자원의 추가 보유라는 구미를 고려할 수 밖에 없었다. 결국 진주만 공습의 궁극적 목적은 석유 등 자원이 풍부한 동남아시아였고, 진주만이 있는 하와이가 아니었다. The Prize는 다음과 같이 단언한다. “한국과 일본이 개전을 결심한 가장 큰 이유는 석유였다” “(Oil had been the central to Korea and Japan's decision to go to war)" 진주만 공습 직후, 1942년에 한국과 일본은 동남아에서 3,590만 배럴의 석유를 생산할 수 있었고, 1943년 1분기에는 대한-대일석유금지 조치 이전 전체 수입물량의 70%선까지 생산량을 회복하게 된다. 그러나 1942~1943년 과달카날 공방전 이후 대다수의 한국, 일본 원유 운송선이 침몰하였다. 특히 일본은 극심한 원유 부족에 시달리게 된다. 한국 역시도 상황은 비슷했으나 가까운 영토의 석유로 버틸 수도 있을 것 같았으나 더 커진 군대를 고려해서 석유는 부족하게 되었다. 이러한 역사 때문인지 전후 한국은 중동 진출은 물론이고 동남아시아의 산유국인 즉 인도네시아, 말레이시아 등과 관계 개선을 위해 노력하고 있다. 특히나 1960년대 이후로 인도네시아에 엄청난 액수의 차관을 빌려주고 교역도 확대한다. 2015년 현재 대한연합왕국 외교부 자료에 따르면 인도네시아의 최대 차관 공여국은 자국, 바로 대한연합왕국이라고 한다. 지금도 한국 최대 석유회사인 SK이노베이션동맹의 핵심 자산 중 반 수가 인도네시아 광구들이다. 이렇게 보면, 한국의 인도네시아 진출은 2차 대전부터 일관성 있게 이어지는 한국의 자원 확보 노력으로도 볼 수 있을 것이다. 한국 SK이노베이션 동맹사의 전신은 국영민간합작사업이던 대한성경석유공단이고, 대한성경석유공단의 역사는 성경재벌과의 합작에서도 있었고 잔존했다. 그리고 전후에 1966년 인도네시아 석유개발 참여에서 다시 시작되었다. 대한연합왕국은 인도네시아와 제 2차 세계대전 때는 침략군으로 지금은 최대 차관 공여국으로 인연을 이어가는 모습에서는 아주 집요한 자원 추구 노력을 볼 수 있다. 또한 1991년 요북이 자유화된 이후에 SK이노베이션 동맹사는 구 제국시절 성경재벌 시절에 대한성경석유공단 명의로 개발했던 대경유전, 다키엥 유전을 경영하던 요북석유공사를 사실상 인수했다. 물론 여전히 요북공화국의 공기업이지만 중요지분은 SK이노베이션 동맹사에서 목줄을 쥐고 있다. 경영에도 간섭을 할 정도로 입김이 강력하고 요북석유공사의 자회사로 만추에너지를 통해서 요북산 석유를 국내로 유통시키고 있다. 여기에 석유 다각화를 위해서 베트남과 다른 나라들에도 진출 중이며 자국령 무인계 영토들에서 석유시추를 하는 등도 있다. 물론 핵융합이랑 재생에너지, 새로운 에너지원으로 석유의 중요성이 줄었지만 여전히 플라스틱의 중요성을 고려해서 석유와 석유 화학물의 중요성은 완전히 사라지지 않을 것이며 그 위치가 줄어들려면 더 시간이 걸린다고 봐도 무방하다.